Life's a Happy Song (Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales version)
This version of Life's a Happy Song (originally from the 2011 film, The Muppets) in ''Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTale''s will be sung by all the good characters, even the Muppets, the guests, and the cast members. Script Charlie Brown: '''Everything is great '''Lucy: '''Everything is grand. '''Snoopy: '''I've got the whole wide world in the palm of my hand. '''Bob the Tomato: '''Everything is perfect. '''Larry: '''It's falling into place. '''Junior: '''I can't seem to wipe this smile off my face. '''Linus, Sally, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Jimmy, Jerry, Laura and the French Peas: Life's a happy song when there's someone by your side to sing along. Mickey: When you're alone life can be a little rough it makes you feel like you're 3 foot tall. Minnie: When it's just you well times can be tough when there's no on there to catch your fall. Goofy: Everything is great Donald: Everything is grand. Sora: I've got the whole wide world in the palm of my hand. Mr. Nezzer: '''Everything is perfect it's falling into place. '''Pooh, Piglet, and Tigger: I can't seem to wipe this smile off my face. Other characters: Life's a happy song when there's someone by my side to sing along Anna: Everything is great Cinderella, Snow White, and Aurora: '''We'll live happily ever after '''Genie: '''And we'll keep granting the world the third greatest wish '''Fozzie, Roger Rabbit, and Chip and Dale (Rescue Rangers): Laughter (Chip and Dale laugh) Panchito: The season's almost over, it's time to say "So long!" Olaf: '''And we can't wait for another one, so let's continue our song. '''Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Stitch, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, and Alice: I've got everything that I need right in front of me The Gummi Bears: '''Nothing's stopping me. '''Scrooge, Lauchpad, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Darkwing: '''Nothing that I can't be when you're right here next to me. '''Ariel: Life's a happy song Pocahontas: With someone by my side to sing along. Princesses and Miss Piggy: '''I've got everything that I need right in front of me. '''Pinocchio, Jiminy, Geppetto, Baloo (TaleSpin) and King Louie (TaleSpin): Nothing's stopping me. Kermit: Skies are blue when it's me, and you, and you, and you, and you, and you, and you, and you, and you...Well, and all of you! Miss Piggy: Life's a happy song. Walter: If there's someone by your side to sing along. All: La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la All Guests and Cast Members: We've got everything that we need we can be whatever we wanna be. Nothing we can't do, Skies are blue when it's you and you and all of you. All: Life's a happy song. Elsa: When there's someone by your side to sing. All: Life's a happy song Aladdin: when there's someone by your side to sing. All: Life's a happy song when there's someone...by your side...to sing along. (Walter whistles) Category:Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales Category:Songs